


Stay By My Side

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: During battle, Nasir is separated from Agron. When they find each other, Nasir comforts a worried Agron.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	Stay By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "hurt/comfort nagron. Maybe agron can’t find Nasir in a battle and worries something happened?"

In the chaos of their assault on the mines, Agron couldn’t say when he had lost Nasir. There were many ways to be separated. There were also many ways to die, a fact that remained ever present in his mind as his cut down his enemies. Shouting for Nasir proved useless. No one could hear over the sound of steel and screaming unless you were practically right beside each other.

Agron didn’t have the time to give into his fear. If you panicked, you died. So he ignored the frantic beat of his heart and constriction of his throat. He focused on the Romans before him and not the image of Nasir falling.

When the battle continued into the mines, rooting out the soldiers who had panicked and fled into it, Agron did not follow. Turning away from the call of blood for once in his life, he found Spartacus.

“Nasir is not with you?” Agron asked the obvious. Part of him had hoped that Nasir would inexplicably have found his way to Spartacus, the man who had shown them how to seize freedom.

Spartacus shook his head. “No. The battle is won. Look for him,” he said nothing more. It was hard to tell through the blood and mud how grim his face was or if he held any hope that Nasir was alive or not.

Agron turned away before Spartacus finished speaking. He’d experienced the chaos of battle many times, with Spartacus and before his tie in chains. He knew better than to expect to find Nasir right away and yet with each second his frustration and worry grew.

He spotted Crixus and Naevia briefly, both in pursuit of Romans flushed out of their hiding place in the mines, covered in dirt and bruises. He heard shouts, triumphant cheers from the slaves barely clinging to life. Then he picked out another voice yelling, Gannicus.

“Tonight, you drink with me. Once we find Agron--”

Agron turned in his direction just as he heard Nasir call his name. His voice was full of the same relief Agron felt.

He thought the knot in his throat would leave once he found Nasir, instead he found it impossible to speak for several moments. He sheathed his sword just in time for Nasir to reach him. His hands were on him, not to hold him but checking for injuries. There was too much blood to tell and--

“I am not hurt,” Nasir said because he knew what he needed to say. Of course he did.

Gannicus laughed at the scene though whether or not it meant he was genuinely amused or just riding the high of battle, fucked if Agron could tell. “If the mines were the arena, Nasir would have proven worthy of the mark a hundred times over.” He walked over to Agron, who still hadn’t removed himself from Nasir, and wrapped an arm around him. “Celebrate with us tonight.”

“I only care to fuck one man, Gannicus.” Agron pushed Gannicus off him.

Gannicus only grinned. “Oh, you can leave before the fucking starts.”

At that point Saxa emerged and extricated him from the situation with a quick kiss and a “come, it would be no fun with them.”

Agron thought about thanking her later, then decided the life of her lover should be reward enough. Nasir was his only concern now. Nasir looked after Gannicus and Saxa, trying to hide a smile and, probably, a laugh. When he looked back at Agron, his expression turned grave again.

“I survived assault on the mines before.” He took Agron’s hand and pulled him away from the carnage but they still had to walk around and over corpses.

Nasir could have been one of them.

“You sneaked in and were caught. That was no assault.” Agron couldn’t see the scar from this position but he knew every inch of him by now and its appearance had been burned into his mind as much as it had been burned into Nasir’s skin.

“Would you speak those words Spartacus?” Nasir dared a smile only to find it was still not the right time. “Apologies that I left your side. I did not mean--”

“Fuck apologies. None needed. These things and many others happen in battle.”

They made it to the edge of the quarry. Others had gathered here but not enough to crowd them.

Nasir rested his spear against the stone, then his full attention was on Agron, if it had ever left him. He placed his hand on Agron’s cheek and ran his fingers along the scruff of his beard. His touch centered him as much as anything could. It was still not enough to shake the images of his brother’s death and Nasir resting against a tree, pale and close to death.

“Agron,” Nasir called to him and Agron’s eyes focused again on him. “I am no longer house slave. Spartacus has taught me, as have you.”

“I taught Duro.” Agron thought his voice would sound stronger than it did. Even now, Duro’s death hurt as strongly as it did the day the Romans killed him.

Nasir shifted his weight on his feet so he could push up. Agron leaned down so they could press their foreheads together.

Nasir took a breath. “I cannot give promise that I will not fall. I am not one of the fates. Yet I know my destiny is by your side and I will not fall easily to Roman shits.”

He leaned in and kissed Agron. His lips were firm and insistent. Still reeling from the battle, Agron responded eagerly. Anger and fear shifted into lust although the traces of both remained in his mind. His hand went to the scar on Nasir’s chest. Nasir laid his hand over Agron’s.

Nasir had almost fallen the last time he came here, but he proved too strong for the Romans to kill then. He was right. Neither of them knew what would happen. The might of Rome could overpower them, but they could not live in fear of that. Not when there were Romans to kill and nights to spend in each other’s arms.

Finally, Agron pulled away. “Let us leave before Gannicus tries to drown us in his fucking wine.”

Nasir kept close as they left the mines, now full of slaves who would find a new life for themselves. Agron, for his part, intended to hold tightly to his own.


End file.
